


Milkshake

by queenjazz225



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Rin is a dork, Shiemi is adorable, Short One Shot, Yukio shows up for like 5 seconds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazz225/pseuds/queenjazz225
Summary: It's a hot day at True Cross Academy and Rin wanted to make something special.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of [this old thing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9094100/1/Milkshake) from 2013 on fanfiction.net. Please accept this Rinshi content.

It was a hot day in Tokyo and the heat was affecting the students of True Cross Academy. Everyone was trying to stay cool in their own ways by getting ice pops, buying drinks or borrowing fans while waiting for the AC system to turn on. Rin wanted to cool himself in his own way so along with buying ingredients for dinner for himself and his brother, he bought a tub of vanilla ice cream along with some milk.

He made the dinner first to get out of the way, and started looking for a blender to make a special drink. While he set up the blender, a certain blonde went inside the dorm kitchen looking for her half demon friend.

“Rin?”

Rin stopped what he was doing and greeted the girl. “Hey Shiemi! What’s up?”

Shiemi sat down at a table and answered “I wanted to check up on you and…” She noticed the blender on the counter. “What are you making?”

“Oh! I was going to make a milkshake for myself. It’s getting really hot and all” Rin explained while measuring the ingredients and putting them in the blender. “But I’m wondering…” he trailed off, scratching his cheek while looking at her, blushing. “Do you want to share it with me?”

Shiemi looked at Rin and nodded, starting to blush a little. “I’d like that. Though I never had one before…”

Rin couldn’t help but smile at his blonde friend. “I’m sure you’re gonna like it!”

Rin placed the top for the blender and turn it on its medium setting. After he was sure everything was blended, turned it off and went to look for a plastic cup and two straws. Shiemi looked in awe of her best friend, not being a great cook herself it seemed like magic.

Rin poured the milkshake into a cup and inserted two straws for both him and Shiemi. He sat down beside her on the table and placed the cup between them. “Go ahead, try it.”

Shiemi leaned over and sip through one of the straws. She tasted the vanilla flavour and was amazed how good it was.

Rin couldn’t help but look at the girl in affection. She looked so cute drinking the milkshake and loved how she was enjoying the drink. He got snapped out of his daze when Shiemi asked “Don’t you want any Rin?”

“Oh yeah, right!” Rin took his straw and started to sip himself. ‘This really is good’ Rin thought while drinking, proud of what he made. He then looked up at Shiemi while she was sipping and made eye contact with her. They both started blushing hard as they continue to finish the drink, but couldn’t stop looking at each other. Rin thought this moment couldn’t get any better, sharing a cold drink with his crush.

But then all his dreams shattered when the door opened and a young man in an exorcist uniform walked in. “Hey Nii-san, I’m ready for dinn-“

Yukio Okumura paused as he looked at the two exwires. Seeing his older brother and Shiemi sharing a drink wasn’t something he was expecting. He slowly made his way out, making everything more awkward.

Rin covered his face in his hands embarrassed, wondering what Yukio would do to him later. “He’s going to kill me later…” he said quietly

Shiemi took a last sip of the milkshake and bowed her head, “Thanks for the food!”

Rin got out of his state and responded “No p…problem! It was my pleasure!”

Shiemi smiled at him and got up from her spot, taking the cup with her to the sink. “Let me help you clean up, OK?”

Rin beamed and got up, going to the counter to pick up the dirty blender and utensils “Heh, thanks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and wanted!  
> I want to thank [Grace](https://twitter.com/FlowerOfAssiah) for making sure things wasn't too OOC and stuff. Time to write family angst! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
